


A Study In Prinxiety

by DKAllen2012



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Getting Together, Humor, Light Angst, Logic kinda ships it as well, M/M, Morality ships it, it's for science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKAllen2012/pseuds/DKAllen2012
Summary: Logic and Morality are determined to figure out if there is any truth to "prinxiety". Through the means of deduction, Wikipedia, and an impromptu camping trip, the duo will do their best to analyse, evaluate, and eventually conclude if Morality's ship will ever sail.Too bad neither or them are particularly subtle.(on hiatus until the summer)





	1. Introduction

“Hey, Logic! Logic!” Patton charged down the hallway, his cardigan flapping and his arms waving wildly (even after Logic had turned and waited for him to catch up). 

“Salutations Morality. What may I- would you stop waving your arms, please?”

“But I’m so gosh darn excited!” Patton did however stop waving his arms, though he continued to bounce on his heels like a toddler on a sugar high. “Kay, you’re super smart and observant and stuff, right?”

Logic straightened his glasses and (subconsciously) puffed out his chest ever so slightly. “Yes, that would be an accurate-” 

“Then do you know if Anxiety really has a crush on Prince?! Cause that would be so CUTE!”

Logic stood there, stunned for a moment, before offering a confused “Pardon?”

“Well, I haven’t seen them do it before, but the internet shows all these pictures of them hugging and kissing and stuff and there’s lots of stories about them being together and being a couple and even if Anxiety cries a lot more in them than he does the rest is really-“

“Morality, stop for just a moment.” Logic pinched the bridge of his nose underneath his glasses, trying to arrange the previous statement into something comprehensible. After a few cleansing breaths, he let out a final sigh and opened his eyes. “Morality, are you asking for me to confirm or deny the existence of romantic feelings that Anxiety may feel towards Prince?”

“Well if you want to get all wordy with it, then yeah.” 

Logic, not for the first time, wondered at the mental structure of the cheerful, cardigan-clad personality in front of him. “Foremost, I was under the belief that emotional relationships were more of your expertise. And second, though I have minimal knowledge on romance, I believe a baseline of liking one another is necessary for the construction of any more complicated feelings.”

“See, that’s the thing! Most people like the people they like, but sometimes people DON’T like the people they like.”

“That was an incredibly contradictory statement.”

“It’s like this. If kids have a crush on each other, they act like they can’t stand each other. Boys will steal things from girls so that the girl has to chase after them. And then the girl either catches the boy and kicks him in the leg, or gets tired and sits in the grass and cries until the boy throws back what he took, saying it was “too girly” anyway. Basically, the boy wants the girl’s attention, and doesn’t care if it’s good or bad. Some people don’t grow out of that mindset.”

Logic, though still skeptical, was at least starting to follow Morality’s jumbled line of reasoning. “And you are now unsure as to whether Anxiety’s behavior towards Prince is honest dislike, or if it’s this convoluted form of affection?”

“Exactly!” Patton beamed. “And even though I’m Thomas’ emotional side, I was getting pretty confused trying to figure it out. But you’re good at organizing things and making stuff make sense. So, could you please, _please_ help me figure this out! Cause some of those pictures were adorable!”

Logic paused. He knew that if he were to decline helping Morality with this, Morality would don his “pouty face/bambii eyes” combination (which held absolutely _no_ influence, by the way), and then would proceed to follow him, sniffling, until he would concede to helping, due to it mathematically being faster to help than to continue being debilitated (and _NOT_ from any feelings of guilt, mind you). Morality was still looking at him with that heartbreakingly hopeful look on his face, hands clasped over his chest in a silent plea. There was something about that face, about seeing Morality so genuinely excited about something that cracked his inner rationality and made it difficult for Logic to refuse (a response he was sure came from a highly logical source).

“Very well Morality, I will assist you in this rather unconventional research opportunity-”

“YAY!” And suddenly Logic found his arms pinned to his side as a very enthusiastic Morality embraced him, nuzzling his face into Logic’s chest. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” 

“-though we have to agree to approach this as analytically as possible.” Logic wheezed. “We have to be vigilant that we not perceive false emotions that do not exist. Also, we must let matters lie if your theory proves incorrect, and not attempt to fabricate the desired emotional outcome.”

Morality finally released his grip on the other side, still beaming. “Well of course! It wouldn’t be true love if we _made_ it happen-”

“DID SOMEONE SAY TRUE LOVE?” 

Both Logic and Patton turned to face the charismatic royal who had appeared in front of them in his typical, dramatic pose. Prince missed the flash of panic that crossed both their faces in lieu of raising his arm theatrically and passionately began exclaiming, “Indeed, there is nothing more sought after nor treasured; no feeling or possession so yearned for, as the bonding of two souls in true love.” Prince’s eyes seemed to glaze over for a second, before snapping back to the two personalities. “And, why, my good sirs, were you discussing this sublime matter?”

Logic stumbled, his mouth suddenly incapable of producing anything more than base human noises. “Ah. Erm. Um-“

“Well, Logic here told me he didn’t understand why there were so many versions of the same emotion, and how it was all illogical and whatnot. And so I was trying to explain to him what makes being in love different from regular love.” Logic had to admit, Morality had responded in a remarkably fast and believable manner. 

“Ah, Logic. With all your knowledge and intellect, you should have known that I would have been the ideal source for matters of the heart.” Prince continued. “While one can experience affection for a multitude of people, true love is something that one experiences once in a lifetime. True love is the burning, eternal, love of those two beings destined for one another. It is the physical, mental, and emotional bonding of two souls into one. One’s soulmate will help their strengths to shine as brightly as the sun, and will help one overcome any weaknesses in their lives or in their hearts. A soulmate is a perfect, glorious being that will satisfy every need and desire their partner feels. Why-“

“Sorry to destroy your Disney-tinted illusion Princey, but what you’re describing is a temporary feeling of infatuation mixed with unattainable ideals.” Anxiety approached the group, hands stuffed deep in his hoodie and eye shadow dark as ever.

“Anxiety! You would go so far as to declare to my face that true love does not exist?!” Prince’s face quickly flushed in anger as he pointed an accusatory finger at the personality.  


"If by true love you mean finding some sap whose sole existence revolves around treating you like a god, then no, _it doesn’t_.” Anxiety sneered.

“BLASPHERME! You insult the good name of true love, and I cannot allow this to continue!” Prince drew his sword, charging at Anxiety. “BEGONE FOUL BEAST!!!”

“Woah woah! Prince, there’s no need for that!” Patton jumped in between the two, hopping back and forth to keep the fanciful personality from spearing Anxiety like a shish-kebob. 

“Indeed. There is no need to impale anyone, let alone a key member of Thomas’ personality. We are here for a discussion on a topic that has no one solitary answer.” Logic turned towards Anxiety, who was busy smirking at the enraged Prince over Patton’s shoulder. “Anxiety, what is your perception on what is termed ‘true love’”?

“First off, any kind of love, ‘true’ or otherwise, isn’t going to pop into existence the second you see someone’s face. You actually have to get to know the person; you can’t just sing a musical number, or spend a ball together and call it love. And love _definitely_ isn’t a sugar-spun utopia of joy. It involves _work and pain and tears and there’s no guarantee of a good outcome_.” 

“But of course there will be a good outcome!” Prince called over Patton’s shoulder, desperate to have his voice heard over Anxiety’s negativity. “When two people are meant to make each other happy, how can there not be?”

“That’s the thing Princey. No one is _meant_ to fall in love with someone else. No one has to fall in love, or wants to fall in love, or even _can_ fall in love. And let’s be honest, some people will never be able to get anyone to fall in love with them. If you aren’t ‘interesting’, or ‘attractive’, or ‘good’ enough to get someone’s attention, then you’re just one of the millions of people on this planet who will never be worth loving.”

“How could you have such deranged ideas on such a pure subject?” Prince was no longer aiming to skewer Anxiety, but instead was staring at him with some deranged form of despair. “Love is so beautiful, and everyone deserves to experience it.”

“Well sorry Princey, but hardly anyone gets what they _deserve_.” Anxiety sauntered forward until he was looking straight up into Prince’s eyes, grinning in a way that showed far too many teeth. “For every ‘Happily Ever After’, there are a hundred more broken, mangled unhappy endings. There are people who love someone with everything they have, but no matter how they try to change to be what the other person wants, their feelings will never be returned. All they have in front of them is heartbreak, depression, and a worthless existence. And they could be considered the lucky ones. Better off than the people who are beaten and abused every day by their ‘true love’, right? And don’t forget every hope filled marriage that’s ended in a divorce that scars every person who’s human enough to still have a heart.”

“No. No. NO!” Prince’s voice quickly rose, and suddenly Anxiety was being shoved into the wall, Prince’s fingers buried deep in Anxiety’s hoodie. “I refuse to believe in such a desolate reality. I _know_ that true love is out there, and it’s for everyone!”

“Boys, boys, please don’t fight!” Patton begged, looking desperate as Prince continued to yell in Anxiety’s face. Anxiety’s grin was still in place, but Logic could see his hands beginning to shake. Logic had just stepped forward to do, well, something (he wasn’t completely certain what) when he noticed a change in Morality. Hunched, begging shoulders straightened, worry and panic were replaced with authority, and a hand straightened the knot in his grey cardigan. Logan immediately took a step back; Morality was going into what Anxiety called ‘ _Hard Core Dad Mode_ ’.

“Roman, let go of Anxiety and back away, _now_.” Prince flinched at the tone, but didn’t immediately let go.

“Morality, he-“

“ _Don’t make me count to three_.” Every side flinched at that, and Prince released Anxiety and backed off a safe distance.

“Prince, you have no right to attack any of us like that, no matter what. And both of you are entitled to your opinions. Now both of you are going to apologize, and go to your rooms to cool down. You may come out for dinner or if Thomas summons you. Now _apologize_.”  


Prince stiffly turned towards Anxiety, still obviously cross but he seemed to be realizing that he might have gone a bit too far. “I, apologize, Anxiety, for assaulting you and wishing to impale you.”  


“And for yelling at him.” Patton added, still glaring.  


“…And for yelling at you.” Prince muttered, eyes fixed to the ground.  


“Good. Now Anxiety.” Patton’s eyes softened, but remained firm as he turned to the other side.  


“…Sorry.” Anxiety muttered. “Can I go now?”  


Seemingly satisfied, Patton nodded. “Yes, you both may leave.” Prince began stiffly walking down the hall, while Anxiety opted to immediately phase to his room. After a few more seconds, Patton’s shoulders relaxed, and when he turned Logic found himself facing the Morality he was accustomed to. “Gosh, Logan, do you think I was too harsh? I don’t like doing that, but Anxiety was starting to panic and Prince was really angry and I didn’t want them hurting each other-“  


“Morality.” Patton’s mouth immediately clamped shut. “You were… exceptional. My own ability to manage the situation was inadequate, and had you not been present I would have found myself at a loss.” Patton’s face immediately brightened.  


“Thank goodness! But I still don’t want them to think I’m mad at them.” Patton frowned for a moment, before snapping his fingers. “I know! I’ll bake a batch of double chocolate chip cookies and take them to their rooms. That’s their favorite!”  


“Unless I am mistaken, I believe double chocolate chip cookies are your preferred cookie.” Logic smirked.  


“Well they should be everyone’s favorite! I’m going to go get started on them.” Patton turned to leave, but stopped when Logic grabbed his shoulder.  


“Before you depart, I must ask. Do you still wish to continue with your hypothesis? I agreed to assist you, and I shall, but after that demonstration do you still consider any romantic feelings between the two of them a possibility?”  


Morality paused, and seemed to be honestly considering his question. After a moment, a soft, kind smile donned his face. “I know it doesn’t seem likely, and I know it doesn’t make a whole lot of sense, but I just feel like there’s really something there.” Patton turned, smiling fondly down the hallway. “Those two kiddos are always pressing each other’s buttons. It wouldn’t surprise me if most of it is just habit at this point, and part of me doubts that they’d even realize it if they did like each other.”  


Logic nodded. "Very well, I will leave you to your endeavors. I will be finished teaching after four tomorrow, so if you desire to come by my classroom afterwards, we could continue this confab and formulate a proper scientific method to procure our results”. When Morality merely blinked, Logan attempted to rephrase. “Come by my classroom at four and we can further discuss this.”  


“Oh! Well okay then. Well, better go focus on those cookies; I don’t want them turning out _crummy_!” Logic raised an unimpressed eyebrow, even as Morality began giggling. “Are you going to want any?”  


Logic paused. “Well, brain functions _are_ closely linked to glucose levels…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I’ve been messing around with this so long, I can’t believe I’m actually posting something! Anyway, I like taking my time with writing chapters, so updates may not be super often, but I have a plan for this and I will carry it through, gosh darn it! Also, if you have any suggestions or ideas I’m happy to hear them (again, I have a general plot sketched out, but extra creativity is always welcome).
> 
> Random info on me: I’m turning twenty three soon, I’m going to school to become a dental hygienist, and I have two pet rabbits named Mable and Dipper (they hate each other’s guts).
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, have a wonderful day/night my beautiful fellow Fanders!


	2. Parent-Teacher Conference

_“We all live in a yellow submarine…”_ Patton sang, happily belting out the lyrics as he swayed his steps to the song. _“A yellow submarine, a yel_ -WHOOPS!” He lunged forward, barely balancing the Starbucks tray he was carrying. “Holy _frap_ , that was close!” Allowing himself a small giggle, Patton took a moment to adjust his hold on the donut box and the tray of Frappuccinos he was carrying and continued his way to Logic’s classroom door. Soon enough he got to it, a plain, dark blue door with a shiny gold nameplate in the center reading “Logan R. Sanders”. Now all he had to do was… oh. Huh. Patton’s eyes flickered between Logic’s doorknob, his occupied hands, and back to the doorknob. Frowning for a moment, his eyes brightened as an idea popped in his head. Without another thought he swung his head back and snapped it forward against the door.

THUMP. 

“….OWWWW!” Patton cried out as he stumbled backward from the door, eyes squeezing shut as his head throbbed painfully. A few moments later he heard a soft click as the classroom door opened. Logic stepped out, momentarily pausing at the sight of a hunched, whimpering Morality. 

“Did you just, utilize your forehead to knock on my door?” Logic asked, incredulous. All Patton could do was nod miserably, still not opening his eyes. Logic sighed, stepped forward and brushed Morality’s bangs to the side to examine his head. “Why not simply state that you were present, or set your items down, or even employ your foot?” Logic asked, gently tracing the red area with his thumb. 

“I didn’t think your door would be so hard!” Patton whined, finally looking up. “Is it bad?” 

Shaking his head, Logic pulled away and motioned Patton in. “It will probably swell within the next few minutes, although any swelling that appears shouldn’t last more than a few days. And that time might be reduced if I can find a cold compress.” Once inside Logic immediately turned to a nearby filing cabinet, pulling out a tiny first-aid kit and began rummaging through it. After a moment he turned back towards Morality. “I… seem to be lacking the proper medical equipment.” He said, suddenly looking quite uncomfortable. 

“That’s okay, I’m sure it will be fi-WAIT! I know!” Patton quickly ran over to Logic’s desk, placed the donut box and tray down, grabbed his own strawberry Frappuccino and immediately squished it to his forehead. “Ahh, that feels nice.” He grinned dreamily, sinking into Logic’s plush chair with a sigh. “And your chair is really squishy. Oh, and it spins!” Pushing with his feet, Morality quickly built up enough speed to bring the world to a blur. “I need a chair like this! It’s like having a merry-go-round at your work!” He laughed giddily, pain completely forgotten for the moment. Suddenly he felt the chair jolt to an abrupt stop, knocking him to the side. Dizzily looking up, he could see that Logic had grabbed the back of his seat. “What did you do that for?” He pouted. 

“For a multitude of reasons; first, you could have easily spun yourself into nearby furniture, and brought further harm to yourself. Second, I do not believe you came here to revolve in my chair, but to discuss your romantic speculations and their potential.” 

“Oh yeah.” Regretfully scooting his chair back to its proper place at Logic’s desk, Morality handed Logic the other Frappuccino and faced him, attentively. “Okay Teach, how are we going to do this?” 

Logic took the drink with a nod of thanks and began. “Well, the previous time you experienced a complication in your work, it was due to a lack of a structured plan-“ 

“You mean when Thomas was losing motivation and we played dress up?” 

“Yes, that. So I propose we follow a plan which is known as ‘The Scientific Method’, a method created in the seventeenth century to aid in the formulation and testing of hypotheses.” Logic walked towards the blackboard, grabbed a piece of chalk, and began writing. “First, what is the question we wish to answer?” 

“Do Prince and Anxiety secretly want to date and cuddle and have passionate make-out sessions.” At Logic’s stare, Morality frowned. “That’s what we want to figure out, right?” 

Logic paused. “In a sense. However, it may be easier to, ah, simplify that statement.” 

“Oh, well we could study Anxiety first. I was having the most trouble with him anyway.” Patton grinned. “So now the question is, does Anxiety want to date and cuddle and passionately make-out with Prince!” 

“…Very well.” Logic finally conceded, turning again to the board. “Then our hypothesis would be that Anxiety carries romantic feelings towards Prince.” At Morality’s nod, Logic continued. “Next, we must test our hypothesis through a series of experiments, and then analyze their results. We will need to test Anxiety, and analyze if he displays signs commonly associated with romantic intentions.” At this Logic turned back towards him. “Morality, what are common symptoms seen when someone experiences love?” 

Patton scrunched up his face, staring into space as he absentmindedly set his drink down. “Well, if you’re attracted to someone, you blush a lot around them, especially if they’re wearing something nice. You flirt with them if you’re confident, or spy on them if you’re shy. Either way, you’ll definitely stalk them online. You'll try to spend time with them, and get to know them. You may go out of your way to do nice things for them, hoping that they’ll notice you. You take online quizzes to see if that person likes you, and try to look good when you know they'll be around.” 

“Then we must place Anxiety in a series of scenarios with Prince to see if his presence stimulates a similar reaction to what you’ve described.” 

* * * 

EXPERIMENT 1: PHYSICAL ATTRACTION 

_“Roman’s usual attire and grooming is already impressive, and repeated exposure may have dulled Anxiety’s physical reaction to it. Therefore, we must, in Patton’s words, ‘take it to the next level’, to garner Anxiety’s reaction to Roman’s physical form, and if any attraction exists.”_

Everything was in place. Logic was sitting at the kitchen table, effectively hiding his notebook behind an issue of National Geographic. Anxiety was slouching on top of the counter, yawning into his sleeve while he thumbed through his phone. As for himself, Patton was hunched in the fridge doorway, as if deciding what to make. He tightened the grip on the jug that he was holding, keeping it out of sight. All they needed now was for Roman to make his grand entrance. And they didn’t have to wait long. 

Prince swept into the kitchen as if they had been waiting on his entrance with bated breath (which, today, was actually kind of accurate). “Glorious morning my fellow-“ 

“EEEEEEK!” Patton squealed, throwing up his arms as if he’d been startled by Prince’s entrance. He ‘lost’ his grip on the pitcher he was holding, causing it to wildly fly through the air, drenching Prince’s entire form in a wave of grape juice. 

“Oh my- MY OUTFIT!” Prince howled, holding his dripping arms out in front of him in horror. Grape juice was everywhere; it dripped down his face, it streamed down his front, staining the pristine cloth purple, and was quickly puddling around his feet. Anxiety, who had initially flinched at Morality’s squeal, was now openly cackling at Prince’s misfortune. 

“Oh man, purple is definitely your color Princey.” 

“Silence Anxiety! Can’t you see I’m in the middle of a crisis?!” 

“I am so sorry Roman! Here, let me help you with that.” Patton immediately sprang into action, grasping Prince’s soaked shirt and doing his best to remove the clinging fabric. 

“Why in Odin’s name are you undressing me?!” Prince asked, his voice quickly becoming shrill. 

“You’re going to stain the carpet if you walk out like this!” Morality continued to pull, finally stripping the soaked shirt and sash away to reveal Prince’s tan, toned torso. 

“My clothes are ruined, my dignity is shattered, and now I’m all sticky!” Prince mourned, before wailing, “What will become of me?!” While Prince continued to dramatically lament his condition, Logic was writing furiously, trying to catalog every part of Anxiety’s reaction. Anxiety had stopped laughing, and was now staring blankly at Prince’s tanned chest. One of his hands slowly rose and absently began rubbing at his mouth, his nostrils flaring. This only lasted for a moment before he seemed to snap out of it, immediately hopping off the counter. 

“I’m out. This is getting a little too weird.” Anxiety pulled his hoodie over his head, abruptly cutting off Logic’s line of vision, and headed to the kitchen door. Logic frowned; disappointed that he was offered such a short window of observation. Turning back to his notebook he ended his entry. 

_“While some data was gathered, Anxiety left the premises too soon for me to come to any concrete deduction on the matter. It is likely that we may require a repeat of this experiment in the near future, to further gather the evidence needed to come to any sort of conclusion.”_

“Morality you really needn’t-EVEN MY PANTS?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with chapter two! I’ve been writing it forever, but it just kept getting longer and longer and it was _never going to end_ , so I eventually decided to split it into three different chapters. Also my editor (my little sister) was unavailable to read over my draft. How dare she not always be free to read my insanely important, world-changing gay fanfiction! All of you were so lovely with your comments, so I wanted to do a good job with this new stuff.
> 
> On a different note, I will eventually be incorporating some of Thomas’ friends in the story, (though they won’t appear for a couple chapters). So, if there are any of Thomas’ friends/collaborators that you especially like, let me know and I’ll see if I can get them in the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, have a wonderful day/night my beautiful fellow Fanders!


	3. A Colorful Arrangement

“ _…we attempted to measure Anxiety’s levels of attraction for Roman’s physical form, though the results that were gathered are to be considered ‘inconclusive’ at this time. This is quite problematic, as most romantic feelings seem to stem from first finding an individual physically appealing. To gather more data on this matter, we may have to take a reverse approach, and instead see whether Anxiety is attempting to attract Roman with his own appearance. I have plans to speak to Morality on this matter later this afternoon._ ”

Logic continued down the hallway towards his classroom, only glancing away from his writing long enough to ensure he was still heading the right direction. The blank pages of his notebook were quickly filling with observations, theories, and even a few points from Morality. Thumbing through the inked pages, he had to concede; what had begun a week ago as simply one of Morality’s random curiosities was quickly morphing into a proper mystery. Discerning which of Anxiety’s reactions were sincere, and which were meant to deflect or distract was turning out to be delightfully challenging. Anxiety may not be creative in the traditional sense, but he was cunning, and he had a gift for only letting people see what he wanted them to see. Logic hadn’t noticed until now how completely Anxiety had tied them all into his tangled web of misperceptions. 

Logic’s thought process was suddenly broken as he felt his foot slip out from underneath him, the world tilting alarmingly as he was pitched backward. _Thump_. The sound of his back hitting the floor echoed loudly through the empty hallway. Blankly staring at the ceiling above him, Logic lay stunned, dazedly trying to grasp what in the blazes had just happened. After a moment, he slowly turned his head to the side and looked across the floor. A purple piece of construction paper, now slightly crumpled from his foot, lay next to him unassumingly on the ground. Craning his neck, Logic quickly noticed other items, all seemingly craft-related, littering the typically pristine walkway. Boosting himself onto his elbows with a soft grunt, he finally managed to get his feet underneath him and shakily stand up. His notebook had been thrown to the side, though it seemed mostly intact when he retrieved it, besides a few bent pages.

Sighing to himself, he resumed his walk, occasionally bending down with a wince to pick up the various items of debris. Soon his pockets were packed with crayons, glue sticks, and more tubes of glitter than he considered possible. After leaning to grab one final glue stick, he finally straightened up and turned to open his door… and was immediately bombarded by a massive, glittery, poster that was ‘extra’ in every sense of the word. Yellow smiley faces and glittery hearts surrounded bold, rainbow print, reading “Welcome to Logan’s Classroom, Where We Make Learning FUN!” There were rainbows and crayons and apples and butterflies and… a pumpkin? Why was there a pumpkin?! Why was there a _sign_?! 

“Boy, I sure hope I brought enough hot glue sticks!” Frozen in his shock, Logic weakly realized he could hear the sound of Morality’s chipper voice floating through the door. Though he still felt completely dumbfounded, Logic’s mind wasted no time in coming to a deduction. Patton was apparently responsible for the cluttered walkway, for the sign… and now Patton was doing something similar to his classroom-

“Whoops! That stains never coming out!” 

He couldn’t delay any longer. With dread weighing heavily in his stomach, Logic reached a shaking hand forward and swung his classroom door open, hoping beyond hope that it wasn’t as bad as he was expecting…

…it was so much worse.

What had once been a clean, conventional college classroom now closer resembled a room for kindergarteners. The calming greys, browns, and dark blues of his room had been overrun by a painfully brilliant kaleidoscope of colors. Drawings and motivational posters covered his tables and charts, children’s books cluttered his carefully alphabetized bookshelves, stuffed animals sat next to his globes and specimens, and… doilies, and I mean A LOT of doilies were scattered through the room on nearly every available surface. And Morality was _still_ at it, covering his corkboard with what looked like some of Thomas’ childhood artwork. Logic clumsily grasped at the side of the open door as a sudden feeling of lightheadedness hit him. The one place he could keep meticulously ordered, the one corner of the mind that he could trust to be completely methodical and systematic, his sanctuary from the clutter and disorder in Thomas’ head, was in disarray. Morality was making his classroom; his _room_ …. illogical. 

Oblivious to Logic’s presence and mental crisis, Patton continued covering Logic’s corkboard with dozens of crayon and watercolor portraits. Happily humming to himself, the positive trait picked up another picture (a crayon drawing of Thomas’ childhood home) and pinned it in the top left corner. Turning to grab another, Morality finally noticed Logic. With smears of paint across his cheek and glitter sparkling in his hair, Morality beamed. “Hiya Logan! Could you do me a favor and hand me that stapler? I’m all out of-“ Morality paused mid-sentence as he finally noticed Logic’s expression. “Woah, you’re not looking very good. Your face is all grey and pinched-looking” Patton immediately moved towards Logic, grabbing his shoulders and gently guiding him to a chair. “Have you eaten yet? Did you sleep enough last night? If you stayed up trying to memorize the dictionary again-“

“What…you… _why_..?” Logic croaked, trying to find his voice. 

Patton tilted his head, completely lost. “Why…”

“…Why my room, Patton? My _room_?” Logic’s breathing was speeding up again. “It was orderly. It was tidy and structured and _mine_ … and now it’s chaotic and blinding and by Einstein’s theory of relativity WHY ARE THERE SO MANY DOILIES?!?!” He finally yelled out. 

Understanding flashed in Patton’s eyes, and he slowly let go of Logic’s shoulders, backing up a few paces. “Oh… does this bother… do you not… like it?”

Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, Logic desperately tried to keep his voice even, though it still came out sharp. “It’s not a question of liking it. It’s the fact that you took my corner of Thomas’ mind and drastically changed it without my consent. It is no longer in a state where I can function properly.” Despite wanting nothing more to raise his voice and make Morality understand what he had done, Logic shakily began to control his breathing; in and out, in and out. Slowly some of the tightness in his chest began to loosen until, while not completely gone, it no longer threatened to consume what remained of his rationale. Finally, when he was certain that he was in control of himself once more, he turned back to the paternal side, and once more asked, “Why?”

For a moment Patton simply stood there, biting his lip nervously. Lowering his gaze, Patton absently began playing with the ends of his cardigan and, though his voice was faint, began to speak. “Since you agreed to help me with my, my project, we’ve been spending a lot of time in here. At first it was okay, but after we’ve been in here for a long time I start feeling really weird.” Keeping his eyes lowered, Patton began hugging himself. “The longer I’m in here the more… muted my emotions feel. And emotions are who I am, so not being able to connect with such a big part of myself is… Logan it’s so _scary_.” Patton’s voice drifted off, as he curled into himself even more.

All of Logic’s remaining anger immediately vanished, leaving a hollow, empty feeling in his stomach. “Patton,” he asked quietly. “Has spending time with me been making you uncomfortable?”

Morality quickly looked up. “It isn’t your fault! I really enjoy spending time with you! And your room is really nice.” Patton paused. “But the more I’m here, the more I don’t feel like myself. I don’t feel excited or happy to be here, and all of my ideas start sounding unreasonable and inefficient. I stop smiling and caring about things I usually love.” For a moment Patton smirked. “I even started thinking about wearing a tie.”

But it quickly faded. “I thought that, maybe if I kept with the classroom theme, and just brightened it up a bit, I could still be myself, and you could still be yourself and we could both keep working together.” Patton finished softly, picking at some dried paint on his shirt.

Shame began filling the hollow space in Logic’s stomach. How had he not noticed this? How many times had he been writing in his notebook, or puzzling out a clue, and had not seen Patton’s smile dim and the spark in his eyes fade? How many times had Patton had to endure being altered, had to mask the terror he was feeling, just so Logic wouldn’t feel hurt? As Patton continued to pick at his shirt, Logan’s gaze slowly slid back to the motivational posters, teddy bears and every other change Patton had made. Patton’s alterations were still excessive, and it still felt foreign seeing so many colors in his room, but in light of this information, they no longer seemed quite as terrible. They definitely were not ideal, but they were understandable, and if they resolved Morality’s problem... 

Standing up from his chair, Logic walked over to the pile of artwork resting near the corkboard, carefully shuffling through them until he found a picture of Thomas’ elementary school, and brought it back to where Morality was now nervously eyeing him. “Patton, _is_ having these objects in here helping you? Are they effective at keeping you comfortable?”

Patton looked at the painting in Logan’s hands, then back to his face and slowly nodded. Immediately Logic turned, walked over behind his desk, pulled a piece of tape from his dispenser, and taped the piece of artwork to the nearby wall. Turning back to Morality, who now looked completely bewildered, he attempted to explain. “We cannot leave all of your alterations up, or I won’t be able to focus properly when Thomas needs me. However, I believe I can afford to temporarily compromise my living arrangements without disrupting my duties, if it would ease your discomfort.”

Morality’s eyes widened, mouth hanging open for a moment. But then it quickly morphed into a blinding smile, and Logic found himself once again being squeezed within an inch of his life as Morality babbled thank you’s and how Logic was his bestest best friend and how he would bake him all the oatmeal raisin cookies he wanted even though they were nasty and for old people. Logic, for his part, simply allowed Patton’s words to wash over him as he attempted to breathe despite his crushed ribcage. 

It wasn’t all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to finish this a month ago, but then, you know, school happened :/ Right now I'm working part time, going to university, and I'm training with a dental office to become a dental assistant. It's not as insane as it sounds, but it is busy.
> 
> Anyway, when I started this I knew I was going to have most of it in Logic and Morality's point of view, but I didn't realize how much I would end up focusing on them in the story. I promise the next chapter will actually have a little of the other two in it. Something I should point out is this story is placed before the "Accepting Anxiety" videos, since I plan on having Anxiety go through a slightly different redemption arc for my story. So, for the time being, I will continue to refer to Anxiety just as Anxiety, though as you can see I'm utilizing the idea of them having "rooms". 
> 
> For the wonderful people who commented, thank you SO MUCH for your kind words, they were extremely appreciated. And I'm sorry to those of you who were anxious for another chapter, since I took so long to get this one out there. Who knows how long it will be until the next chapter, but hopefully it doesn't involve a three month wait like this one did.
> 
> Once again, have a wonderful day/night my beautiful fellow Fanders!


End file.
